Among the conventional means of cleaning up the spaces between the teeth the dental floss is the most effective one to accomplish the result of cleaning up. However the conventional winding type dental floss is not convenient for use and can not be used in a graceful manner because the user has to grab it directly with fingers for cleaning up the teeth.
In order to overcome above-mentioned defects there comes up with dental floss rod on the market which relates to mount dental floss on a bow-shaped frame with a holder. It is more convenient than the winding type for use because the user only requires to grab the holder of the dental floss rod easily for cleaning up the spaces between the teeth thereof.
The dental floss rod as a whole resembles a straight line. However there are some teeth located much deeper in the cavity of the mouth where the spaces between the teeth located much deeper are irregular due to the relationship of teeth arranged. For this reason the dental floss rod is not liable to get deep access enough for cleaning up those spaces between the teeth in deep cavity of the mouth. While to solve the problem is to get the head of the dental floss rod bent so that it can be stretched deeply enough for easily inserting dental floss in each space between the teeth in deep cavity of the mouth. Nevertheless were the dental floss rod being bent it will easily get broken so that it has some defect in respect of use. In addition because the overall dental floss rod has to be disposed after use it also causes a great amount of waste and a problem of environmental protection.